The invention relates more particularly to a postage meter provided with a system for automatically adjusting the posting date in the postage imprint so as to be capable automatically of printing articles of mail with an imprint that includes a current posting date or a date later than the current date in order to make post-dating possible. This feature is particularly advantageous for a user who desires to frank articles of mail in advance.